Sanna Rekan
Sanna Rekan is a character in Dissidia Calamitas Infinita associated with the story RekanStuff. She is an artificial human created via genetic engineering as a prototype pilot for next-gen armored units. Sanna’s augmentations gave her enhanced strength, accelerated healing factor and allow her to have a high-synchronization rate with her mech. As a result, she is deployed as a 'last resort' for quick conflict suppression, then vanishing without a trace. Appearance Sanna appears as a young woman of average built. She has a pale visage that is accentuated by her short silver-white hair. Her outfit regularly consists of a buttoned shirt overlaying a corset and a miniskirt. A large tube of fabric is wrapped around her waist. The fabric bears floral print on the left corner and is customized to allow its wearer to conceal weapons within it. Her strongest asset is a powerful Armored Unit nicknamed 'White bird'. It is a powerful tool of destruction that invokes fear and admiration among many, and is the only designated mech with schematics capable of breaking the law of conservation of mass by "creating something from nothing"; a process otherwise known as magic. Sanna's alternate outfit, Lunar Eclipse has her wearing a lemon chiffon dress while White bird adopts a darker, bluish hue. Its 'eye' color is also shifted to yellow. Her second alt., Unlimited R has her cosplaying as Rugal Bernstein, dyeing her hair with a tint of blond and wearing an altered version of Rugal's coat. Her right eye also exudes a sinister red glow with White bird follow-suit, in which the latter adopting the color scheme of Omega Rugal. Her third alt., Maid & The World has her cosplaying as Sakuya Izayoi while White bird adopts the color scheme of the Stand of The World. White bird= |} |-| Nth Ranker= |} |-| Lunar Eclipse (Alt.)= |} |-| ヽ(･∀･)ﾉ﻿= |} |-| (￣ﾍ￣)= |} Story |} 2nd Cycle Sanna was summoned as a 'blank slate' of sorts, possessing no will of her own. She was first approached by April Augustus, who was intrigued by her artificial nature. April informed Sanna that everything has its own purpose, giving her to a motive to seek out her role. Wandering aimlessly, she ends up meeting Nelo, in which she attacks in self-preservation. After a brief skirmish, Nelo was impressed by her strength and lamented their fates as a destructive tool. Nelo's words planted the idea of Sanna serving as a weapon. 4th Cycle Sanna later encounters Ruger, in which the latter proceeded to question whether is she contend with her role, and that she should think for herself. The two briefly fought, though Sanna eventually losses her will to fight, having been shaken by Ruger's views. 5th Cycle Torn between resigning her fate as a weapon and living for herself, Sanna later encounters Argence, whom she lashes out at to vent out her frustration. Mind clouded by thoughts, Sanna lost to Argence and was defeated. A dejected Sanna then questions how of the Argence's view of freedom, who remarks that it is a concept she is unable to grasp fully, but she never once considers her duty a burden as she believed in herself. Comforted, Sanna thanked her as the two parted ways before wishing each other that they are able to find the answer. 6th Cycle At some point Sanna meets up with Ruger again, with the both of them continuing their discussion. Sanna remarked that she will try to live for herself, an answer that amused Ruger. The two then parted amicably. Sometime later, Sanna bore witness to Nelo's execution of Ruger. A horrified Sanna questions Nelo's reason of carving a path of endless carnage and destruction, only to be responded with his statement during their first encounter. Nelo then left Sanna, in which the latter made a solemn vow not to end up walking the same path as the him. Sanna latter meets up with Argence, and relayed Ruger's death to her. The two then tracked down Nelo, with the outcome resulting in Argence's death and Sanna fleeing away. Unknown Cycle Sanna would encounter Nelo much later for one, last time. During the encounter, Nelo mocked the former's resolve, questioning her ability to defeat him, even with her supposed new found strength. In a surprising turn of events, Sanna simply asked for an honest opinion from Nelo as a human free of anyone's subjugation. Sanna's response drew a moment of vulnerability from Nelo, and the human side that the latter had long forgotten resurfaces; ironically, from an artificial human. Though admitting his mistakes, Nelo remarks it's too late for him to stop now. Drawing his sword, the two fought their last battle. Both warriors fought at the fullest of their strength, while Sanna's lack of restraint allows her to keep up with Nelo's raw destructive strength, her healing factor was not. Both sides imparted most of the damage on their field; Sanna levels anything that stands in her way, while Nelo burns down whatever remains to ashes. By the end of the battle, what remains of once a lush field was reduced to a parched earth, then to nothing but ashes. Sanna's fate was finally sealed when Nelo managed to impale her with one of his flaming spears. Though mortally wounded, the dying Sanna tries comfort the 'human' side of Nelo by embracing him, her last thoughts were of the possibilities of meeting him under different circumstances. |} Battle ---- ---- Sanna Rekan Bird of Prey – Oversees everything in the battlefield. ---- Sanna is an Bird of Prey, capable of handling both ranged and close ranged combat. She alters her attacks between a brawler and summoning her mech to fight for her during battle by hitting any direction of the D-Pad. In her 'normal' form, she specializes in maneuvering across the battlefield and swift close-quarter assaults, but lacks long-ranged attacks. Entering mech form immediately cancels Sanna's actions and renders her immobile, but there are no delays in Sanna/White bird alternating forms or performing any actions. This makes her mode switch timing essential in extending her combos and rushdown shenanigans. The mecha is also immune to flinching when hit with a Brave attack, though it will still take damage. Furthermore, if Sanna herself is hit in her mech form, the mech immediately cancels the attack. While all of Sanna's attacks are fast and hard-hitting, she also have very poor HP and Defense growth. Just one mistake can mean Sanna is packing it up and moving to on to round two. Sanna relies on being having total field control and once she can establish her dominance, she is capable of locking down the opponent with a barrage of alternating attacks that are near inescapable. Brave Attacks Normal= |-| Mech= HP Attacks Normal= |-| Mech= Story-Related EX Mode Sanna's Ex Mode is Nth Ranker, where she becomes translucent while the mech gains a glowing aura. Apart from the standard Regen for both forms, the additional buffs she receives depends on what for is she on; in her normal form, she gains the ability Savage Slyph, which enhances her overall speed and increases her damage output. In mech form, she gains the ability Overboost, which increases White bird's attack range and damage output and makes it completely invulnerable for the first 2 seconds whenever it's summoned. There is also a random chance that attacks bypass Sanna without damaging or flinching her in EX Mode. Her Ex Burst is Event Horizon. In her Ex Burst Sanna repeatedly strikes the opponent with rays of light. The player has to input a series of buttons with precise timing (somewhat similar to Beatmania mechanics) to maximize the damage. A perfected Ex Burst result in a complete white-out on the screen, purging the opponent out of existence. Her failed Ex Burst ends with Sanna firing a powered up version of White Glint instead. Equipment Sanna can equip the following: Daggers, Guns, Shields, Bangles, Hats, Clothing, Thrown, and Grappling. Exclusive Weapons Related Accessories Stage Musical Themes *''Main Theme: Boundary of the Void'' *''World Map Theme: Repose'' *''Battle: MENDES Humanoid'' *''Infinity Sanna: Kaine/Escape'' Rival Battle *''Vs Vier/Redrum: βίος "mk+nzk"'' *''Vs. April'': He thinks, therefore I am *''Vs Nelo: Song of the Ancients/Fate'' *''Vs Argence/Faye: Future In My Hands'' Quotes Default specific Boss Specific DLC specific Notes *Sanna's exclusive weapons are named after flowers that blooms during the 4 seasons, from Spring, Summer, Autumn to Winter. Category:Characters